


M.L : Secret dévoilé ( KNB - Seirin )

by Nectamburne



Series: Myriam Lincoln [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Secret Identity, Vilains, Villains, heros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectamburne/pseuds/Nectamburne
Summary: Le lendemain d'une journée normale, Myriam revient légèrement blessée...Plus tard, dans la journée, son cellulaire sonne et la boîte vocale embarque, laissant la voix de Midoriya Izuku entendre que l'amie de Riko et de l'équipe de Seirin serait en fait une héroine.





	M.L : Secret dévoilé ( KNB - Seirin )

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom impliqué : Kuroko No Basket
> 
> Lien avec un autre one-shot : Non

{ KUROKO NO BASKET - SEIRIN ]

Assise à côté de Riko, son amie depuis qu'elle est arrivée au lycée Seirin, Myriam tape des mains pour encourager l'équipe de basket. 

Ses yeux sont attirés par Kuroko qui fait une torsion rapide du poignet afin d'envoyer la balle à Kagami qui l'intercepte sans aucun problème et marque dans le panier. Cela engendre des grognements de l'équipe adverse et le ricanement de Myriam qui pose son menton au creux de ses paumes. 

« Heeee, ils s'améliorent, Riko-chan. »

La coach hoche la tête, les bras croisés et le visage revêtant un masque de satisfaction.

« Oui, mais je ne dois pas leur dire sinon ils vont totalement se relâcher. »

Myriam soupir et hausse les épaules sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle n'est pas totalement d'accord avec la mentalité de Riko qui est de toujours garder l'équipe dans l'ombre de leur progrès. Ça pourrait, au contraire de les inciter à s'améliorer, les décourager et l'équipe verra un relâchement subtile, mais bien présent. 

Son cellulaire vibre soudainement dans sa poche, la faisant sursauter. Myriam extirpe son appareil électronique de sa poche pour lire le message. La surprise se peint quelques secondes sur son visage.

Aizawa-sensei?

Myriam se lève d'un seul coup, attirant l'attention de Riko qui hausse un sourcil unique.

« My-chan? »

« D-Désolée, mais je dois y aller! »

Riko fait une tête scandalisée. 

« Q-Quoi? Mais les cours de l'après-midi? »

Myriam secoue négligemment la main en s'emparant de son sac en bandoulière avant de s'enfuir du gymnase, sous les yeux perplexes de l'équipe dont le cri de Riko a attirée l'attention. 

Myriam sait que le gouvernement des héros va justifier son absence – comme souvent – auprès de son école pour l'excuser. Même si elle est une apprentie-héroine, elle est souvent solliciter, que ce soit à cause de son talent ou parce qu'elle est une des plus proches de la région ayant besoin d'aide, elle est souvent impliquée dans des interventions contre les vilains. 

[ x ]

Durant la soirée, toute l'équipe retournée à sa maison, regarde l'intervention des héros auprès des vilains qui s'est terminée en une bagarre modérée compte tenu du fait que c'était assez violent. 

[ x ]

Riko sourit en voyant Myriam s'avancer vers elle, le lendemain de l'intervention. Hyûga fronce toutefois les sourcils en remarquant sa démarche un peu boiteuse et le large pansement ornant sa joue. 

« Ça va? » demande le garçon à lunette. 

Myriam fait un geste vague de la main, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Bien sûr, petite bagarre. Rien de grave. Et vous? »

« Oh, les gars se sont bien débrouillés à la pratique. L'équipe de Kuroko a... » commence Riko.

Myriam acquiert en suivant d'un geste somnolent Riko. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, entre l'intervention, les soins à apporter aux héros comme aux civils touchés et la déposition à faire à la police, elle n'a eu que trois heures de sommeil léger. Pas que Myriam n'y soit pas habituée, mais généralement, elle a le temps de se ressaisir avant de plonger dans une conversation animée avec Riko. 

Elle ignore le regard inquiet de Hyûga et les petits coup d’œil peu subtils que lui offre Riko. Le reste de la journée se passe dans un flou palpable. Elle parle, s'amuse, écoute, écrit et fait tout ce qu'une étudiante de 16 ans est supposée faire. À la fin de la journée, alors que toute l'équipe est en sueur et sur le banc alors que Riko explique les choses à améliorer, le cellulaire de Myriam – jusqu'alors posé sur le banc – se met à sonner. 

Myriam étant partie aux toilettes, les membres de l'équipe Seirin observe l'appareil électronique avant de s'entre-regarder. 

« On devrait peut-être... » commence Kagami.

La sonnerie coupe soudainement pour laisser place à un message vocal. 

« Myriam? C'est Izuku. Uraraka-san ne va pas mieux, son état s'est aggravé depuis l'intervention d'hier auprès des vilains. Je sais que tu voudrais sûrement te reposer puisque tu as aussi été blessée lors de la bagarre, mais Uraraka-san tient vraiment à te voir avant son opération... » dit le message vocal.

Le message se coupe, laissant tout le monde dans un silence abasourdi. C'est finalement Kuroko qui se met à parler en premier, toujours aussi impassible malgré qu'il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il n'y croit pas lui-même.

« Il semblerait que Lincoln-chan soit en fait une héroïne... »

Ces mots semblent sortir les garçons et Riko de leur état.

«... Q-Quoi?! »


End file.
